


The last cherrios' box

by starduststories



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduststories/pseuds/starduststories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: “listen, i have had the worst week ever so please do not make it worse by taking the last box of cheerios”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last cherrios' box

Daichi was doing his weekly shopping trip to the grocery store to buy all his food and essentials. 

He was walking down the aisles picking everything he needed when he reached the cereal shelf. He was absent-mindedly picking up a box of cheerios when he heard someone gasp and groan at the same time. 

He turned around and saw a guy with silver hair looking at his as if he had committed an unforgivable crime. He looked at the guy with a confused expression, he was only buying cereal?!

“Listen, I’ve had the worst week ever so please do not make it worse by taking the last box of cheerios” the guy said sounding defeated.

Daichi looked even more confused, his brain trying to process the situation he found himself in. 

The other guy looked as if he was about to pass out, so Daichi decided the cheerios weren’t that essential that week and gave the box to the man.

When he extended his arm to give him the box, the guy’s eyes literally lit up and his face beamed with something Daichi couldn’t exactly put a finger on.

“Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!” he almost shouted “you are my saviour” and then he seemed to realise the absurdity of the situation “Sorry for this, I don’t normally beg to complete strangers not to take the last cherrios’ box.” He said with a soft blush spreading through his cheeks.

Daichi let put a chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it …” he waited for the other to fill.

“Sugawara Kōshi, but people call me Suga” 

“Nice to meet you Suga” Daichi liked how the name fell from his lips.  
“Sawamura Daichi, but please call me Daichi.”

“Daichi…uhm…” Suga seamed to try the name in his head. “ I like it. Pretty name for a handsome man” 

And Daichi cheeks exploded with dark blush as he let out an embarrassed chuckle.

Suga’s smile widened at Daichi’s blush and he too chuckled.

“Can I maybe steal a moment of your surely busy and precious time to invite you to a coffee to repay you for so generously giving me the last box of cheerios?” Suga asked theatrically.

Daichi laughed at the silver haired boy antics.

“I can surely find a moment in my busy agenda to have that coffee.” 

And Suga’s face broke into a smile again.

“Here” Suga said pulling out his phone. “Type your phone and I’ll give you a call”

Daichi also handed his phone to Suga.

After paying for their purchases they both parted ways with a smile on their faces.

\--

It was currently Friday and it had been a week since the cereal incident. Suga and Daichi had been texting each other daily, talking about nothing and everything.

Their coffee date was on Saturday and they were both looking forward to it.

Daichi was fishing up his last folder of paperwork and was looking forward to go home and finally relax. His loved his job but he sometimes wished it wasn’t so damn tiring.

Five train stops away was Suga, who was too finishing his last lesson of the day. He was exhausted but nothing could wipe of the smile on his face. His meet up (he refused to call it “date”) with Daichi had him very exited.

He tidied up his stuff and headed home. Although he would never admit it out loud, that night he went to sleep thinking about the man who gave him the last cheerios’ box.

\--

It was finally Saturday and both Daichi and Suga were getting ready for their date. They had decided to meet at a coffee shop not far from the supermarket they first met.

Daichi, as the always punctual man he was, arrived 5 minutes early and decided to wait outside. Suga arrived at 6 sharp.

When he saw Daichi leaned on the nearby wall his characteristic smile made its way into his face.

“Daichi” he greeted “You haven’t been waiting long, right?” he quickly added, eyes filling with worry.

“No, just a few minutes” Daichi quickly reassured “I always like to arrive a bit early” he said scratching the back of his neck “Weird habits of mine”

Suga chuckled. “Good. I wouldn’t want you to wasted your oh so precious time” he joked.

And they both laughed at that.

“Shall we go inside?” Daichi asked, already holding the door open

Suga smiled and nodded. Once inside they headed to the counter to order their drinks. They argued about who paid, and finally Suga let the other man pay but only with the condition that next time it was his treat. Daichi was just simply happy that Suga wanted to meet up again.

They sat on a table at the corner of the local, to have a bit of intimacy, not there were a lot of people but still.

“So” Suga said “Tell me about yourself. What do you do that makes you so busy?”

“Well, I’m 25 and I grew up in Miyagi, near Sendai.” Daichi started “I’m the head editor at Kadokawa Shoten Publishing”

Suga’s eyes widened at that.

“Oh my god! That’s so cool” he exclaimed “I love reading and I’ve always felt curiosity about an editor’s life” 

Daichi chuckled at that and asked Suga about his life.

“I grew up in Miyagi too and I’m also 25. I studied at The University of Tokyo and I’m teacher, literature and philosophy to be exact.”

Daichi was impressed.

“Wow! That’s incredible!” he said “I love kids but I’m the worst teacher ever” 

“I don’t believe you” Suga cut in “I can picture you as a…” and he thought about it for a moment “… as a team capitan. I can see you leading a bunch of kids to victory and stuff like that”

Daichi blushed at the comment.

“I was the volleyball team capitan but that’s different” he said “One thing is to lead a team, I can do that, but letting me teach a bunch of kids something? Bad Idea”

But Suga’s mind got caught at the word “volleyball”.

“Wait a second, you play volleyball?” and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Yes…” Daichi said, unsure about what caused Suga’s reaction.

“I played too!” the other excitedly said “What position?”

“Wing Spiker” and at saying that, a handful of memories about his teenage years flooded his mind. He smiled at the thought. “What about you?”

“I was the setter” Suga answered.

And like that, they spent the whole evening talking and getting to know each other. When they realised how late it was, they decided it was time to end their date and together they walked to the train station.

Once at the platform, Suga turned around to face Daichi. He had a smile attached to his face. In what seemed to be a mix between bravery and sudden confidence, he inched closer. He could feel Daichi’s fastening breath hitting his cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly, almost afraid that if he spoke to loud he would break the moment.

But instead of responding, Daichi erased the last few centimetres that separated them and kissed Suga.

The kiss was everything Suga could imagine and more. Daichi’s lips were soft but consistent. He kissed him with gentleness but decision. There weren’t fireworks or anything similar, but it was still the best kiss either of them had ever had. 

Their lips were moving with synchrony and suddenly Daichi felt Suga’s tongue trace his bottom lip. As he was about to open his mouth, an arriving train was heard in the distance.  
Reluctantly, the both pulled away, breathing a bit harder than before and with their lips red and wet. They looked at each other’s eyes, both simply enjoying the moment.

“It’s my train” Suga said, but you could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“We can have another date soon if you want?” Daichi proposed “I’ll even let you pay”

And Suga laughed. “Yeah, let’s do that”

They started at each other, looking into each other’s eyes like they were trying to discover the secrets of the universe.

“Goodbye” Suga said and chastely kissed Daichi’s lips. 

Daichi watched as his train left, that silly smile still attached to his face.

\--

That night neither of them slept much, both too busy replaying the evening in their heads.


End file.
